Electronic cigarettes or vapor inhalers generally use a heater to vaporize liquid nicotine, or other liquid substances. The user inhales on the electronic cigarette drawing ambient air through the electronic cigarette housing. The vapor or mist mixes with the air flow moving through the housing and is inhaled by the user.
In comparison to real tobacco cigarettes, electronic cigarettes have many advantages. The risks of lung cancer associated with real tobacco cigarettes is largely avoided with electronic cigarettes because the tar and other chemicals in tobacco linked to lung cancer are not present in an electronic cigarette. Electronic cigarettes generate vapor or mist, and not smoke. Consequently, there is no comparable second-hand smoke problem with use of electronic cigarettes. In addition, since there is no burning material in electronic cigarettes, the risk of fire is eliminated.
The liquid in electronic cigarettes is stored in a bottle or in absorbent material within the housing. During storage and handling, the liquid may leak due to vibration, temperature variations, and other factors. The liquid may also be negatively affected by exposure to the environment. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electronic cigarette.